


Uncle

by wingsofthenight



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofthenight/pseuds/wingsofthenight
Summary: In which Nero sarcastically calls Dante "Uncle Dante" and Dante actually gets warm feelings.(Literally just short uncle and nephew fluff.)





	Uncle

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a drabble from an ask prompt on tumblr. Feel free to ask me anything, my username is the same on there ^^

"Fine then, Uncle Dante," Nero said sarcastically, undoubtedly rolling the eyes the half devil couldn't see.

Dante froze, a retort dying before it could cross his lips as soon as he heard that title.

It wasn't that Nero was calling him anything that was a lie (like the kid did when he decided to call him "old man" for one- he wasn't old!). He was, in fact, his uncle. Probably. The teen being Vergil's kid was about the only option that made sense given his age and all the other factors, and he'd told him that when he'd asked.

It was just... well. The kid was being sarcastic, yes, but Dante couldn't help the warmth that spread through him. Him calling him that even sarcastically meant that he accepted the relation, and given how awkward their interactions had been after they'd talked about how they were probably related he couldn't help the slightly goofy smile that spread across his face.

Quickly grabbing a magazine to hide it, all he said was, "You'll thank me when you don't freeze your ass off, Nero."

Over the top of the magazine, he saw Nero freeze, one hand on the scarf hanging by the door. After only a second though, he grabbed it and put it on, opening the door but hesitating a little more before actually stepping out. "...I'll... see you later, Dante."

With that, the part devil rushed out into the cold, his uncle catching a glimpse of him rubbing his nose with his devil bringer before the door shut behind him.

Dante put down his magazine, grin getting even wider as he replayed those two words. It was just a tiny little thing, but for someone who hadn't really had any blood family for years until the little punk showed up it was even more than that.


End file.
